Legendary Avatars
by AlyssaLLBlack13
Summary: Roger and his sister find themselves possessed by ancient gods. Contains references to RENT, Charmed, Devil Wears Prada and The Tribe. Kudos to anyone who can find the Tribe reference!
1. The Legend

_Long ago-not when the world was new, but still a very long while back-the Bacchian people walked the land. The Bacchians worshipped several gods: Flame, head god and god of the sun; Jezebel, his queen, goddess of women; Harmony, goddess of music; Août, god of the sea; among many lesser deities. _

_However, none were as terrifying, or as feared, as the Chaos Twins. The Chaos Twins were Jareth, god of evil-doers; and Onyx, goddess of pain, suffering and vengeance. Tired of following the orders of their father, Flame, the Twins began a supernatural war which carried on for centuries. _

_The war caused much devastation, and saw the end of the Bacchian people. Chaos very nearly triumphed, until a young demigoddess-Faygar, the goddess of cunning-was able to lay a trap for Jareth. Unable to refuse his half-sister's invitation, Jareth agreed to join her for a victory celebration in his honor. He invited his sister Onyx to join them, but Onyx refused, sensing a trap, but unable to convince Jareth of her suspicions._

_When Jareth arrived at Faygar's home, alone, Faygar sat him down at her table. Thinking fast, she served him a cup of tea, laced with a sleeping potion. When Jareth dozed off, the other gods worked quickly. Seizing Jareth's sleeping form, Sky, the god of magic, quickly performed a banishment ritual. Jareth's spirit was expelled from his body. His body in an eternal sleep, Août quickly imprisoned it in a seaside cave, where the waves of the sea could keep Jareth from ever returning to it._

_With Jareth disposed, Onyx could not continue her war against the other gods. She accepted her defeat gracefully, but in her heart swore vengeance on her family. _

_Within days, Onyx tracked down Jareth's spirit, hiding inside a fresh corpse. They discovered that without a powerful human body, Jareth could never rescue his own form, and the war could never be won. Jareth began to possess human bodies, but none of them ever survived the journey. What they needed was the body of a powerful magical being. _

_With Jareth possessing weaker and weaker forms, Onyx began to watch for magical families. Throughout centuries, she has had no luck. She began possessing humans of her own, to preserve her body, and the Twins began to realize that if they possessed the bodies of siblings, they were more powerful. _

_The Chaos Twins have tried in vain, but no luck. The only thing that has worked to their advantage is that the closer their sibling hosts are, the more powerful that makes the connection, for the Chaos Twins are the original twins, and as a result of Jareth's banishment, are disturbingly close._

_Never have the Chaos Twins been able to find bodies that can successfully complete the journey to the seaside cavern where Jareth's body lies. If the Twins ever make the journey, and Jareth can regain his body, then Chaos will be powerful enough to renew its war against the other Gods. Chaos will reign, for the other gods, having no followers, will be powerful enough to stop them._


	2. Siblings

"Phoebe, what did we decide?" Phoebe looked up guiltily as her husband, Jon, entered the living room. He was smiling. "What did I say about reading Bacchian legends to our daughter?"

Phoebe laughed. "I think Harmony's old enough to know!"

"She's one year old. She doesn't understand."

"When will she understand?"

Jon shrugged. "I figure when she's…I don't know, two? Three?"

Phoebe giggled. "Very funny. Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I was just on my way out." Jon worked as a veterinarian at Central Park Zoo. He smiled. "You're right; I do need to get going. I've got a pregnant lioness. She's due today and she's very temperamental. I'll see you later."

Phoebe smiled, giving Jon a kiss. "See you tonight. I've got to drop Harmony off at my brother's, and then I'm off to _Runway._ Emily just became editor-in-chief, and I've been promoted to first assistant. I have to train the new girl."

"Good luck with that." Jon smiled. He bent of Harmony, kissing her forehead. "I'll pick her up from Roger's on my way home."

"Thanks." Phoebe scooped Harmony up. "I'll be home around six-thirty."

"Is it that time of morning already?" Roger smiled at his sister. "Off to see the devil woman?"

Phoebe giggled. "No. The devil woman walked three days ago. Emily's the new editor-in-chief. Anyway, Harmony's had her breakfast, and she just woke from her nap, so you'll need to take her to the park in about an hour. Also, she's potty-training, so…good luck with that. Jon'll be by to pick her up later, and don't forget that it's Jon's birthday. Collins is sitting, and you, me, and Jon are going out."

"Mark too?"

"Duh, Mark too. Is he…?"

"Job-hunting."

"Okay. Hey, have him call me at _Runway_. There's an opening for a photographer. If he hurries, he might be able to fill it."

"I'll talk to him. But he might consider that more selling out than _Buzzline _was."

"Well, talk to him. I've gotta go. I'm late as is."

_Onyx smiled wickedly, watching the siblings separate. "Oh, Jareth," she whispered. "Guess what I found. The perfect host siblings. Cromwells. Very powerful. You're going to love them."_


	3. Runway

_**Author's note: Are you all thoroughly weirded out? Great. It will be explained, I promise.**_

"Emily Carmichael's office." Phoebe glanced at the young girl behind the desk, as if to say, 'This is how it's done.' She nodded. "Please hold." She glanced into the office. "Emily, I have Donatella on the line?"

Emily nodded. "Put her through."

Phoebe smiled. "Of course." She punched the line 1 button. "I'm putting you through now. Please hold." She glanced back at the new assistant. "That is your job. You also run errands. You are not to leave your desk unless I am at my desk. I get thirty minutes for lunch, you get twenty. If anyone in this office tells you to jump, you don't ask 'how high?' You need to already know how high. Got that?"

"Yes." The girl, Angela, trembled. Phoebe smiled warmly. "You're lucky. You started under Emily. I had to work for Miranda. Now she was a bitch."

The phone rang. Phoebe answered it. "Emily Carmichael's office." She listened. "Oh, yes, hi Mark. Come down to Elias-Clarke, ask for human resources. They'll refer you to Nigel." She hung up the phone and looked at Angela. "I'm going to human resources to pick up our photographer hopeful."

The phone rang. "Emily's Carmichael's office." She paused. "Hi, honey. What's wrong?"

"One of our gorillas took sick. I'm so understaffed out here I don't know what time I'll be home. You'll have to pick up Harmony."

"Okay. Is there anything I can do, Jon?"

"Not unless you know how to make a gorilla stop foaming at the mouth. We may have to put her down. I'll be home as soon as I can. I love you."

"Love you too, baby." She hung up. "Damn."

Angela looked up. "Something wrong, Ms. Davis?"

"Angela, please. Ms. Davis was my mother. I'm Phoebe. And that was my husband. Something came up at his job, and there's no one to pick up my daughter from her uncle's until I get off at six-thirty." She sighed, "I'm taking my lunch now, Angela. When I get back, you may go."

"Yes, ma'am."

"And don't call me ma'am. I'm only twenty-three."

_Onyx smiled, pointing out the slender redhead to Jareth. "That's her. Follow her, she'll take you to her brother. I'm going to figure out how to convince her husband that I'm her." _

_Jareth smiled at his sister. "I'm so in. You picked a good one. Maybe this time our hosts will make it."_


	4. Jareth

Roger, meanwhile, was waiting for Jon to come pick Harmony up. Finally, he lifted the phone receiver. "Hi, this is Roger Davis. I'm trying to reach my brother-in-law, Jon. He's your vet?"

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry; Dr. Martin cannot come to the phone right now. We've had a gorilla crisis, and he's understaffed. I'll have him call you back."

"Thank you." Roger hung up, and then lifted the receiver again, this time dialing the _Runway _number. A new girl answered the phone. "Emily Carmichael's office."

"Hi, I'm trying to get ahold of my sister, Phoebe?"

"Please hold." Roger heard a muffled call of "Emily? I don't know what to do," followed by Emily's voice on the line. "_Runway _magazine."

"Emily, finally a voice I recognize. Is Phoebe around?"

"Roger. So nice to hear from you. No, Phoebe took her lunch break five minutes ago. Do you need her cell number?"  
"No, I have it. Thanks, Emily. Editor, huh?"

"Yeah, it's really great. Anyway, I've gotta go. I have a run-through in ten minutes."

"Later, Emily."

As Roger hung up, there was a knock on the door. He frowned. "Who's there?"

"Electrician."

Roger's frown deepened. "I didn't call for an electrician," he muttered. He opened the door. No one was there. Roger shrugged and closed the door. "Must have been a prankster," he muttered to Harmony. She giggled, and Roger smiled. "At least one of us is happy." He went to wash his hands so he could give Harmony her lunch. Glancing at the mirror, he noticed that he was not looking at his reflection. He frowned, but the person in the mirror smiled. _"Onyx was right, you are perfect." _With that, a hand shot out of the glass, grabbing Roger's arm. The reflection climbed out of the mirror. _"By the way, since I'm stealing your body, I should introduce myself. I am Jareth, god of evil-doers. And you are my ticket back into my own body. A shame you're going to die after I make the transfer." _With that, Jareth forced his way into Roger's body. Roger struggled against it, but Jareth was too powerful.

Jareth turned Roger's body to face into the mirror. Roger's reflection gazed back at him. Jareth smiled evilly, but Roger's reflection did not. "_What the hell? Where am I?"_

"You are trapped inside your own body. I have taken control of it. By the way, what is our niece's name?"

_"Like I'm going to tell you that. You think I'm stupid?"_

"No. But I do think that you are in no position to be catty with me. Now, answer my questions. In order, what is the name of our niece, sister, and brother-in-law?"

_Roger sighed, knowing full well that he was in an awkward position. "Harmony, Phoebe, and Jon. And our roommate is Mark."_

"Good boy." There was a knock on the door, and Jareth smiled. "In fact, I think that's our sister now."


	5. Onyx

_**Author's note: Let me clear up a few things. When I talk about Jareth unitalicized, he is in Roger's body. The same goes for Onyx and Phoebe.**_

Phoebe walked into the apartment. "Hey Rog. Sorry you had to keep Harms so late. Some things came up and…"

"Don't worry about it. Phoebe." Jareth grinned. "Harmony's just about to eat her dinner."

"Oh, I'll handle that. Just let me go freshen up first."

Jareth chuckled. "No problem."

Phoebe stepped into the bathroom, looking into the mirror. Her reflection wasn't gazing back out her. Instead, a dark-haired girl stared back at her. She was smiling. _"You are almost perfect. I'll have to do something about that red hair though. I can't stand red hair. Reminds me of my father. Anyway…"_ The girl began to pull herself out of the mirror, latching on to Phoebe's throat. _"Let me introduce myself. I am Onyx, goddess of pain, suffering and vengeance. And you are my body for the next few months. I so wish I could keep you alive." _

Phoebe didn't stand a chance. Onyx forced her way into Phoebe's body as if she were putting on a dress. She turned to the mirror, where, like her brother, Phoebe was trapped inside the mirror. _"What the…what did you do to me?" _

"Relax, Phoebe. I'm not going to ruin your life. Now, our boss's name is…?"

_"Emily."_

"Oh, good girl. You're not going to make this difficult. Our husband is…?"

_Phoebe didn't answer. She was thinking hard._

Onyx glared. "Answer me, girl. What is his name?"

_"Tomàs. My husband's name is Tomàs."_

"Good girl. Now, let's get this over with."

Onyx stepped out of the bathroom. "Everything's taken care of, Jareth. I'm going to take Harmony home and say hi to the husband."

"Okay. I look forward to reclaiming my body."

"I might just keep this one. She's very powerful. A Cromwell. You can't find that kind of power anywhere else."

"If you want to. I just want my body back. This one is weak for a Cromwell. I don't like it. Are you sure he will make it on this journey?"  
"Yes, I'm sure. He is stronger than the others. I promise he will make it."

"He'd better. Or else."

"Yes, Jareth, I understand. Let me take Harmony home. I'll catch up to you tomorrow."


End file.
